Edward, my knight in cold armor
by JaspersRealAlice
Summary: Bella's a princess. Edwards a knight or is he? Will they end up together or will something get in the way? Plz R
1. They meet!

Once upon a time there was a princess lying on the cold hard ground of the ndundulu forest. She was lost and alone. As she was weeping her eyes out she wished she hadn't disobeyed her father. She had searched and searched for a way out, only the forest was so complicated. She had been missing for about a week. As she walked through the forest she tried to take her mind off her empty stomach. She saw a bush with all theses blue berries on it. She crawled over to the bush and tried to pick a few berries. As her hand touched the bush she couldn't feel any berries. It has happened a couple of times before so she figured she was hallucinating. She turned around and saw a very attractive guy. She walked over and felt for his shoulder. It was actually there. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I was feeling if you were real." "Well of course I'm real. What gave you the idea that I wasn't?" he replied. "Well I have been imagining things lately." I said. "Oh." he replied.

"What is your name?" she asked. Before he could reply she had fallen to the ground. He ran over and picked her up. As he picked her up he realized she looked familiar. As he pondered the thought he took her to a near by stream. He took a small washcloth from his back pocket and soaked it in the water. As he dribbled some water on her head he heard a strange noise. He looked down and the noise was coming from the girl. As he heard her groan again he saw her eyes flicker. As she opened her eyes he said, "By the way my name is Edward Cullen in case you were wondering."

"OH I was. By the way my name is Bella Swan. In case you were wondering."

"I know who you are Miss Isabella Swan."

"Please I prefer Bella"

As I stared into his perfect, flawless face I noticed I couldn't look away. He was just too beautiful.

"So what is a princess doing in the woods all alone?" He said.

"Oh I wasn't in here on purpose I got lost." I whispered kind of embarrassed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" he said. I was surprised he could hear me because I was speaking so low. There was something strange about this guy, he didn't seem human and I was about 93 percent sure he wasn't.

"What" he asked as he noticed my confused expression on my face.

"Oh it's nothing you just don't seem human."

He looked really surprised when I said this like I had figured out secret.

"That's silly of course I'm human." He said.

"Oh really then how come when I spoke so low you could hear me and how come you're extremely beautiful. I mean I am not even that beautiful. I don't even think I am beautiful at all."

"Of course you are beautiful." He said to me as comforting as possible.

I felt he hand on my shoulder. I shuddered as his cold hand picked up mine and he helped me up. My legs wobbled under me like I was going to fall again. As soon as he noticed my struggle he picked me up and carried me out of the forest. His arms were so comforting that about a third of the way from the exit of the forest I fell asleep.

_Authors note: Ha ha cliffy. Hope you like the first chapter. Review plz you know you want to!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and if anyone has any ideas on what to do next I'm open for suggestions._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. –sob-_


	2. At the castle

**When I woke up we were in front of the castle. As I stared up into Edward's face he was concentrating on something. As I was thinking to myself his voice broke my thoughts. **

"**You're awake?!" He said but also kind of yelling.**

"**Of course I'm awake." I said**

"**Sorry I just now noticed." He explained.**

"**Oh." I said kind of embarrassed. He set me down figuring I would like to walk. As soon as he set me down my knees gave out. About 5 cm. to the ground, two stone, cold hands grabbed my waist. Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me inside. Once we got inside my dad, Charlie bombarded me with questions.**

"**Where have you been? Are you okay? How..?**

"**Dad, Dad! I'm fine, I'm just very hungry."**

"**Okay we will get you some food and I have big news for you. Oh, and Edward thank you for finding my daughter." Charlie said.**

"**It was my pleasure." Edward replied.**

_Authors Note: Hey sorry this chapter is so short 10 reviews till next chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters. –sob-_


	3. Betrayed

_Hey sorry it took so long to update. I have been very busy. Here it is though, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 3- Betrayed**

As I was eating down on my food my dad and Edward were talking.

"So Edward where did you find her?" Charlie asked. Edward looked over at me and I shook my head no because I didn't want my dad to know I was in the forest. Charlie had said that I was not allowed to go to the forest no matter what.

"She was in the Ndundulu forest." Edward stated. My mouth dropped open. Why would he do something like that? I thought he was my friend.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I told you not to go into that forest. It is very dangerous in there. You are grounded for a mouth!" Charlie yelled.

"But Dad."

"No buts, up to your room after your meal and no excuses." After Charlie left I gave Edward a death glare. Edward got up from the table and left. I finished my meal slowly and walked up the three flights of stairs going as slow as possible. When I got up to my room Edward was there.

"Well it took you long enough." He said in a sarcastic voiced. I didn't want to talk to him but I knew I would have to eventually.

"I do not want to talk to you, so go away." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why did I do something wrong?" He asked half puzzled and half amused.

"Yes, you did actually. Let's see, you told my dad where I was and so now thanks to you I'm grounded! I half screamed. There was a long silence them he finally spoke.

"I thought he had a right to know. After all he is your father."

"You could have spared him and he doesn't have to know everything I do!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I truly am sorry." He said in a calm whisper. We sat there in silence staring at each other for what seemed like an hour. Suddenly his voice broke the silence.

"Uh-oh, Charlie's on his way up. I've got to go. Oh and its sounds like he's got a lot on his mind." He said. As soon as he left I felt emptiness inside of me. Like I needed him to complete me or something. After a few minutes of silence I realized right then and there that I loved him. Not like a brother but real love.

_Author's note- I hope you guys liked it. I want at least 5 more reviews till I post the next chapter._

_Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters._


	4. Surprise

Authors note: Hey sorry it took me so long to update I have been so busy and my sister would never give me the computer. But here it is the fourth chapter and there is more to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight series or its characters and I am so sad about that to.- sob –

A few minutes later Charlie knocked on my door just like Edward had said. But how did he know Charlie was coming up?

"Knock, knock. May I come in Bella? I need to talk to you."

"Like I have a choice, if I say no your just going to come in anyway." I noted.

"That's true." He said walking in. he came and sat down on my bed. "Bella I don't know how to put this, so I'm going to try to come out with it. Do you know Prince Mike Newton?" He waited for my response and I finally replied,

"You mean that nasty, irresponsible, pervert. Then yes I know him."

"Bella I do not like your tone, young lady. But, Mike's parents think you are a lovely girl and you are to marry Mike." He said as gentle as possible.

"What! Like an arranged marriage?!" I screeched.

"Yes, like an arranged marriage."

"No absolutely not. I will not marry that vile Mike Newton." I said.

"Bella you live under my roof and whether you like it or not you will do what I think is best for you." He said almost shouting.

"But…"

"End of conversation." He exclaimed. He got up and walked to the door. About halfway out of the door I yelled to him,

"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" He slammed the door shut. I fell on my bed sobbing.

Authors note(again)- Hey sorry its so short. I love to get reviews so please be nice. I have a couple more chapters so they will be up soon. Oh and I would love it if you visited my profile. Thanks a bunch.


	5. Wake up call

_Authors Note: Hey I am sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have some more chapters planned out so please don't hate me. Anyways here is the next chapter, enjoy._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up with tears dry on my face. I laid there not wanting to get up after what had happened last night. I turned my face into the pillow and replayed the scene in my head over and over again. I fell from my bed as I heard a knock on my door. I turned to my clock to look at what time it was.

"Go away; it's not time for me to get up." I screamed although my voice was hoarse. I heard a chuckle from the other side of the door and then a voice that was familiar to me.

"I am sorry to wake you Miss Isabella, but your dad would like to talk to you." Edward said in a polite manner. I groaned and sat up off the floor and walked over to the door. I opened the door and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tell him I will be down in a minute. Seeing as how I am already awake I must now make myself presentable." I said in a harsh tone.

I slammed my door in his face as he let out a small chuckle. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I was too tired to do anything that day. I figured Edward would be up again to get me if I didn't go downstairs soon. I got up and put on a blue long sleeve shirt with a white skirt with ruffles that stopped just before my kneecaps. After I was ready for the day I walked to the door. Taking a deep breath and getting prepared for more yelling. I walked into the hall and ran into something hard and cold. I fell to the floor and landed flat on my butt. Edward picked me up around my waist and carried me to the stairs."Seeing as how you might have a problem walking I will carry you instead, just to go a little quicker." Edward said as he stifled a laugh.

"Why are you here? Didn't you go tell my dad I would be down in a minute? I questioned in a frustrated tone.

"Well seeing as how I am a guard I have to be at the palace and I did not go tell your father because I was directed to stay with you at all times to make sure you did not escape again. So are you ready to go see your father? He asked very amused.

"No I am not ready! I am perfectly capable of walking down the steps myself. So PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" I screamed thrashing my arms and legs everywhere. Although I was putting up quite a fight he seemed to have no problem carrying me. He ignored me all the way down the steps and when we got to the last step I was completely exhausted and stopped thrashing. He set me down right side up and my legs started to wobble from being so exhausted. I fell to the floor and laid there.

"Tired are we; would you like me to carry you to the kitchen?"

Although I secretly wanted to be in his arms I shook my head no. Instead of getting up though I just laid there. He just stared at me with an expression that looked somewhat amused but another emotion I could not pick out. Edward decided I wasn't going to get up and picked me up and carried me into the kitchen. He set me down in a chair next to Charlie.

"I just said you had to watch her not carry her everywhere so she couldn't run off." Charlie said letting out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I know Charlie but she was so tired she wouldn't get off the ground. You better be careful I might be hard to keep her attention." Edward chuckled as he left the room giving us privacy.

"Bella we need to talk." Charlie said in a firm tone.

_Authors note again: Cliffy sort of hope you enjoyed it. It was longer than normal Please Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything it is all Stephanie Myers and I give her kudos she is a great writer._


	6. The Talk

_Authors Note: Hey here is the sixth chapter._

_Last time in the fifth chapter: "Bella we need to talk" Charlie said firmly._

_Here it is._

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dad, what's wrong did something happen." I asked starting to get worried. He gathered his thoughts before speaking. Thinking about what he was going to say before he said it.

"Bella I am sorry I went off like that last night. I was furious about you having gone missing and…." Charlie started rumbling on but I interrupted him.

"Dad don't be sorry you were just being the best parent you could beand I understand that." I said.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer.

"Dad I don't even know why you even ask those stupid questions but sure fire away." I said having a giggling fit.

"I want to know why you ran away in the first place. Was it something I did or said? I mean I didn't understand that, why you would ever run away from a life like this." Charlie said raising his arms gesturing toward the palace.

"Well you see I kind of over heard you one day talking to Mrs. Newton about the arranged marriage and I didn't like that idea so I figured if I ran away I wouldn't have to face that, that humiliation. The worst part was you just decided to go ahead and make the arrangements without even asking me how I felt about your idea." I explained trying to hold back my tears.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Charlie said coming over to hug me, "I am so sorry, I just thought you would be okay with it."

"Well you thought wrong. I hate that vile Mike Newton." I stated as a few traitor tears escaped. "Ever since I met him he has been trying to flirt with me. Key word TRYING!!! He has been sick and perverted ever since. URG I hate him." I said anger exploding now.

"Bella…" was all my dad got out before I stormed off crying. I ran all the way back to my room feeling even worse than last night. I thought over what just happened, my dad not telling me about getting married to that vile Mike Newton. I felt like it was last night all over again. As I opened my door, I sat down on my bed and just stayed there. Five minutes past and I decided to go for a walk. I put on white flats and started walking to the palace gardens before I was interrupted by a musical voice.

"Can I interest you in anything, Miss Swan?"

I turned around and saw one of the servants, Alice, Edward's sister, to be exact.** (I bet you thought it was Edward am I right?)**

"No thanks I am just going to go for a walk." I replied sweetly. I continued on my walk thinking very hard about the stone path. I wonder how they got all those stones arranged like that it looked like you'd have to be a genius just to put five stones in.

"So what you thinking about?!" a voice said behind me making me jump. _What is it with people and scaring me these days?_ I thought. I turned around and saw Edward staring at me. My heart spluttered to life as I stared into his topaz eyes.

"Oh well I was just thinking…wait what is it to you?" I said suddenly wondering why he cared.

"Oh well it's nothing to me I was just wondering because well…" Edward said suddenly trailing off before chuckling. "Do you mind if I join you on your walk?

"Well if I said no I am pretty sure you'd just start stalking me because as you said before you are supposed to watch me at all times so what's the point really?" I explained rambling on incoherently.

"You know you are probably right. So really what were you thinking about, I am curious?" Edward asked curiosity spreading through his voice.

"Well I was actually just thinking about how they got all the stones on this path in the places they are in right now. That's all." I said giggling. It wasn't long before I was joined by Edward's laughter.

"Wow, what a very complex thought." He said sarcastically. All of the sudden another thought entered my mind. I had thought about it before but thought nothing of it. Now I was sure something was up. I mean no one can be as gorgeous as Edward was. Even his sister was extremely gorgeous. Edward must have known something was up because he asked:

"So what are you thinking about now?" He asked with the same curiosity in his voice.

"Well……….." I started.

_Authors note: Hey I hoped you guys like it. It was really kind of hard to write but now I know what is going. This was one of the longest chapters I have ever written and sorry it took so long to update. _

_And now it is the time every one loves. It is time to review because if you don't the next chapter will take a little longer to come out so be generous please. Thank you guys for reading._

_Natalie_


	7. His Secret

Hey everyone here it is the seventh chapter. I hope you enjoy it and sorry it took so long to update.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last Time:_

"_So what are you thinking now?" Edward asked._

"_Well…"I started._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well… Before I tell you lets get farther away from the castle?" I said. _Okay no backing out now. I am going to ask him._ I thought. We walked a little farther until we were about a half mile away from the castle.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking any time soon?" He asked jokingly.

"Hold you horses I am getting to it, but I didn't want anyone to know about what we were going to be talking about." I stated.

"OH okay well I am waiting."

"Okay, well I started thinking from the very first time we met out in the forest. When I first looked in your eyes I knew there was something different about you. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I got so annoyed not knowing what you were. I mean if you were human or something. So I got to thinking about the fairytales and stuff like that from when I was little and how they all seemed to fit here." I stopped for a second to see if he was getting bored yet, but he sat there waiting anxiously for me to continue. So I started telling my story.

"I remembered a story that I always loved to here my dad tell. It was of a princess and how she fell in love with a creature she never thought existed, a vampire. Though the vampires weren't like the kind that people said they were. They were inhumanly gorgeous and pale. There eyes were a topaz color, just like yours. Only when they were angry or were thirsty they would turn BLACK. The best part about them was that they didn't live on human blood, they lived on animal blood. So that is where I came up with the idea that you're a…vampire. I mean, the characteristics fit you perfectly." I finally finished my story. Edward just sat there staring into my eyes.

"Well that is better than what I thought you would do. I thought you were going to say I got bitten by radioactive spiders or fell in a vat of radioactive waste and survived, or something like that." He said laughing.

"So I am right." I said starting to beam with pride. Edward sat there thinking some thing over and then looked up at me.

"Yes, you are correct. I must say it is going to be a little better now that you know, but you must promise not to tell anyone. Otherwise my family and I would be in danger."

"I swear with all my heart that I will not tell a soul about your secret." I said sincerely. Edward's face brightened. "So are there more vampires other than you and your family."

"Yes, but they aren't all nice like us. They feed on human blood and I think I just put you in danger with them now that you know what we are." Edward said with a fearful look on his face. He obviously did not like the idea of me in danger.

"But….." Before I could get another word out Edward leaned in and our lips met. All to soon he pulled away. I sat there completely stunned. Edward's laughter broke me out of my trance. I noticed that we had sat down on a bench so I got up and started to walk again. Edward followed me.

"Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to walk for a while. My butt was getting numb and I couldn't stand it anymore so I decided to go for a walk." I started to explain.

"Oh, okay I thought I scared you off and if I did I could never forgive myself."

"You could never scare me off." I replied.

"That's what I was afraid of." He said laughing.

"Edward, what are you thinking?" I asked.

"I was thinking if this was the right thing to do. I mean to tell you all this stuff and to get you involved in it," He said, "By the way, did I tell you I can read minds?"

"No, I'm afraid you left out that minor detail."

"You have nothing to worry about though because you are the exception to my power."

"Well that's a relief. I wouldn't like it if someone was looking through my mind all the time." I said laughing.

"I know you are going to ask this question sooner or later so, yes my sister Alice and my brother Jasper both have powers too. Alice can see peoples decisions and Jasper can feel others feelings."

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked while Edward laughed at me. We stared at each other for a while until Edward got up. He picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way back to my room.

"Am I to slow for you?" I asked sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes you are." He set me down in front of my door before kissing me again. "Take care of yourself. I have to go hunting if I am going to be around you a lot. Your dad thinks I am going camping with my siblings so I am covered in that area. I will be back in about three hours. Okay?"

"Edward I am not a baby I think I can take care of myself for three hours." I shot back at him.

"With your luck sometimes that's not possible." He replied before turning and running out of the castle. I went to my window and watched him run towards the woods. When he was almost out of sight I sat down on my bed.

"Oh by the way Edward I am totally and completely in love with you." I said to myself under my breath so I was sure he still couldn't here me.

The first hour was torture not being able to here his voice. Occasionally I would trip and fall, but nothing more. The next hour was even worse when I tripped and almost fell down the stairs, when two strong arms wrapped around me. When I turned around, one of the other knights, who was very huge, was behind me instead of who I thought it was. I missed having his arms around me.

"Did you have a nice trip Bella?" the person said.

"No, I did not," I said, "Who are you? I don't recall seeing you around the palace before."

"I'm Emmett, Edward's brother." Emmett replied.

"Oh so that is why you looked so familiar, wait aren't you supposed to be…hunting." I said the last word in a quieter voice.

"No I went yesterday." He said in a soft voice, mimicking what I was doing.

"Ha Ha, you're very funny Emmett. Thanks for catching me." I said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

"You're welcome." I heard him boom from behind me. I walked into our study and grabbed a pencil and pad. I walked out to the gardens and sat on a bench. Usually I don't draw but I was desperate to get my mind off what had happened earlier. I don't think my drawings are that great but others seem to think differently.

"Hello Miss Swan, can I get you anything?" Alice asked as I fell off the bench. My pencil fell into the pond and my drawings flew everywhere. "Did I scare you? I am so sorry!"

"Just a little but I am fine." I said picking up my papers. I noticed Alice was getting the papers that had been caught in the wind and flew a little ways away.

"These are really good, especially the one of Edward." She said as I blushed a deep red.

"Hey Alice, please call me Bella. Oh and can you get me a glass of water and a new pencil please?" I asked

"It's the least I can do considering I made your pencil drown." Alice said chuckling. I had to laugh at her comment. As she walked away I found myself wondering about Edward. Alice was back in a matter of seconds. She gave me the pencil and watched me as I drew my pictures.

"You really are a good drawer." His velvet voice said in my ear.

"EDWARD!" I screamed jumping over the bench and embracing him in a hug.

"Somebody missed me." He exclaimed, "So what's been going on while I was gone?"

"Nothing much, I met your brother Emmett and he's HUGE. Alice also drowned my pencil. I must say you have some very interesting siblings." I said laughing.

"Well those two are the weirdest in our family, the others are pretty normal." He exclaimed joining me in my laughter. "Okay, so I've told you a secret about me, now you tell me a secret about you."

"Is this some sort of game to get to know one another?" I asked in confusion.

"I guess, if that's what you want it to be." He said.

"Okay well let's see, which one to choose….."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Hey thanks again for reading. I am sorry it took so long but please review because you know you want to!!!!_

_Natalie_


	8. More Secrets!

Hey I am sorry it took so long to update I have had tests and I had to study for my end of course Algebra exam, but here it is

_Hey I am sorry it took so long to update I have had tests and I had to study for my end of course Algebra exam, but here it is. _

_Disclaimer: Also for all the chapters I miss I do not own anything. The characters are Stephanie Meyers_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time: Bella was about to tell one of her secrets. Now on with the story._

I thought about one of my secrets and found out I had a lot. Some I didn't want to tell Edward just yet. Like the one about me loving him. I want to save that for later till I know if he has feelings for me.

"Let's see… OH I have one. Okay you know the indoor pool we have?" Edward nodded his head yes .I continued, "Well you remember the time when Charlie wanted to go swimming, which he rarely does, but when he jumped off the diving board he found it full of green goop?"

"Yes, I remember that and then he found out it was Emmett and Emmett got in a lot of trouble. That's a good memory." Edward started to laugh at the thought of Emmett being yelled at.

"Well, that wasn't Emmett. Uh, it was actually me. I got mad at my dad and decided to get back at him, then blamed it on Emmett." I said looking down embarrassed. Edward started laughing uncontrollably. I looked over at him confused. He saw my expression and started to explain.

"I have never known anybody who was capable of getting Emmett in trouble. Then a princess comes along and she turns out to have an evil mind. I am really impressed."

"Well thank you very much. Now it's your turn to tell another secret." I stated.

"This is going to be hard. I don't have a very interesting life." Edward said.

"I bet I will find it interesting as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Mike Newton." I said through gritted teeth.

**EPOV ****(not very good at guy povs so please forgive me.)**

I stared at Bella as she told me what she had kept a secret from her father. She had beautiful brown wavy hair that fell in curls over her shoulders. Her brown eyes were a chocolate brown. She was amazing, the way she actually listened to me and didn't like me because of my looks like every other girl. Every time I was around her it felt like I was complete. Like there was a piece of me missing. I steered my thought s from Bella's looks to think about something interesting about my life. I mean there wasn't much really. I spent my time at home and traveling, me being a vampire and all.

**BPOV**

I could tell Edward was deep in thought when I finished my sentence. I wonder what he was thinking about. Then his mouth pulled up in a smirk.

"As I said my life isn't that interesting, but then again if you have siblings like I do, you get yourself into a lot of trouble." I smiled and Bella just laughed.

"Okay tell me something crazy you and your siblings did then." She said still smiling.

"Well Emmett and Alice, the two you already know, decided to have some fun. They took us to Wal-Mart but wouldn't tell us what we were doing. So we decided to give up on asking. When we got there Alice ran in screaming, but when someone asked what was wrong Emmett dragged us to her and we just walked away. I must say the look on their face was priceless. They told us they wanted to try and get kicked out of the store by doing random things. So we played as they liked to call it Dare or Dare. To sum it all up we got kicked out of Wal-Mart in a matter of two hours." Edward told me.

"That had to be interesting. I so sad I missed it." I said laughing.

"Now I think it's your turn." Edward said smirking.

I started thinking. I mean I didn't want to tell him I loved him but I knew it had to happen soon. I was saved by Jessica, one of the servants. Jessica was a snob and hated working for me. Any time I was near a guy she thought was cute, she would come and try to get me away from him. I guess that is what she was doing now.

"Princess Isabella, there is someone here to see you." She yelled.

"Can't you take a message, I am a little busy."

"No he asked for you personally." She replied. I let out a big sigh. Great just what I need a visitor. Hopefully this won't take very long.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute," I yelled back, "I will be back Edward. Stay right here." I took of walking toward the castle. All I could think about was Edward. The thought of being away from him killed me. Before I knew it, I had started to run. When I saw who was at the door I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you not excited to see me." He said faking to be hurt. I started laughing.

"JACOB!! I am so excited to see you." I ran toward him and was scooped up in his arms. He swung me around in circles, and all I could do was laugh. Jacob was my best friend. He has been ever since I was five. He lived in the castle, but moved away when I was twelve. We shared many memories, like when we faked a marriage. Jacob even admitted that he was in love with me, right before he left. Back then I actually thought I loved him too. I did, but more as a brother. We had both moved on though or so I hoped because I don't want to hurt his feelings. Suddenly I noticed I was on the ground and the smile that was on Jacob's face was replaced with worry.

"Bella, Bella look at me." He said and I was snapped out of my daze.

"Sorry Jake, I was thinking about when we were younger." I said in a soft voice.

"Really, I actually came here to invite you to my wedding. I am marring Princess Leah."

"Oh Jake, that's great. Come here I want you to meet someone." I said taking off my shoes and setting off in a run. "I'll race you." Jacob was coming up behind me so I started to run faster. I finally reached where Edward and I were sitting and stopped.

"Man you have gotten faster, Bells." Jake said gasping for air. I started to giggle uncontrollably at this sight.

"Jake this is Edward. He is a knight here," I said gesturing to Edward, "Edward, this is Jacob. He is my best friend." I said gesturing to Jake. I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. I mean I knew he was a vampire, but why growl at Jacob. The only strange thing was I think Jacob growled back. Edward extended his hand and Jacob shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Edward said through clenched teeth. Jacob nodded in return.

"I have to get back to Leah so we can finish planning. I will get back to you with details about the wedding. See you around Bells." Jacob said then turned around and left. Once he was out of eyesight, I turned to glare at Edward.

"What?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Why were you growling at Jacob? He hasn't done anything to you." I said anger in my voice.

"Bella he isn't good for you, just like I'm not good for you." He explained. Now I was thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, he isn't exactly human."

"Okay, I am still confused." I didn't know what he meant. Was he trying to tell me Jacob was a vampire. I mean he couldn't be, he wasn't cold and pale like Edward. He was tan and felt like he had a fever every single time I touched him.

"I don't really know how to tell you this. Bella, Jacob's a werewolf."

_A/N- Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought. Again sorry for the late update. _


	9. Confessions

Authors Note: Hey guys I am sorry for the late update but I have been busy with stuff like trips and other junk like that but here it is and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me because they are all welcomed

_Authors Note: Hey guys I am sorry for the late update but I have been busy with stuff like trips and other junk like that but here it is and if anyone has any suggestions please tell me because they are all welcomed. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Last time: "Bella, Jacob's a werewolf."_

I stood there in shock. I mean this was a very reasonable answer. I mean his body heat being very high and his mysterious disappearance, I just couldn't believe it. Jacob had lied to me, lied to me. Again though that explains things because vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies, so of course Edward's instinct would be to growl.

"Bella..." Edward started looking worried.

"Huh. Oh sorry, I was just thinking about what you told me. I mean it all makes since. You, growling at him, his intense body heat, and strange disappearances. It all makes since." I stated clearly. "Now it's your turn."

"No, No, No, it's your turn love." Edward declared. Wait a minute did he just say love. No I am just imagining it. No one as handsome as him would love some one as plain as me and if he did say it, it was probably just a saying and meant nothing.

"Fine, truth be told you know how I am supposed to be getting married to Mike Newton." He just nodded in response. I suddenly broke out into sobs. "I don't want to Edward; I want to wait for the right guy to come along. I think I might even be in love with someone else to." I said this between sobs.

"Oh, well he's a very lucky guy." Edward stated looking a little disappointed. How stupid can guys be, I was talking about him. I let out a big sigh and got ready to explain, but he interrupted. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"You aren't very smart are you? I guess not since you haven't figured it out yet." I said answering my own question. "Edward," I started, "I'm in love with _you_." As I said this a look of multiple emotions passed on his face. I could make a few out like excitement, happiness, and _love?_ No it couldn't be, how could someone love somebody as plain as me?

"I love you too, Bella." Edward stated before kissing me. I felt so relieved I had finally got my feelings out and he felt the same way. Now the only thing was telling dearest daddy. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." I said eagerly. I didn't care if I was engaged and neither did Edward. Nothing could separate us not even marriage because I will never let the marriage happen now.

"Princess Isabella, I have been told to inform you that your father has gone fishing with Sir Black." One of the servants said.

"Thank you for the information." I replied kindly. Once she left Edward gave me a kiss on the lips and all to soon he ended it.

"Bella since your father is gone would you like to come and meet my family since everyone is off today?" He asked me.

"Sure, I would love to. Can I just take a shower?" He nodded in response. I quickly ran inside to take a shower, my skirt billowing in the breeze. I kept looking back over my shoulder to make sure Edward was still there and that this wasn't just a dream, but every time I did look back there was a smile on his face. I looked back for the what a thousandth time, and as I did my foot came in contact with a tree root and I fell forward ready for the ground to come in contact with my face. Instead I felt a pair of arms around me and heard someone chuckling in my ear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, whatever am I going to do with you?" Edward asked. I started to ponder his question even though it was supposed to be rhetorical question.

"Hold on to me and never let go." I replied quietly as I looked up into his eyes. Amusement shone in his eyes along with more emotions, but the one that stood out most was love.

"Will do love, but first you need to take a shower."

"Right, if you would be so kind to let me go sir then I would be able to get ready." I stated matter of factly.

"Actually I like it right here but if you insist." As he said that he let go of me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I heard Edward laughing but when I looked up it wasn't just him it was also his bear of a brother Emmett.

"That hurt!" I said rubbing my backside which only made them laugh even harder. At this I just turned around and stalked off.

"Wait Bella!" Edward called after me. I stopped and turned around only to see him smiling my favorite smile. When he got to me he gave me a quick kiss on my lips. "I will be right here when you get back. Now go and get ready so we can go." Edward said making the hurry motions with his hands.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said running. When I reached the castle my breathing had picked up tremendously and soon I was gasping for air. I took off up the 3 flights of stairs taking them two at a time, again surprising myself by not falling. When I got up stairs I quickly stripped off all my clothes and jumped into the shower. I let the warm water run down my back taking away any stress that was there. I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and washed my body. When I turned off the shower I heard voices coming from my room. As I listened closer I realized it was Lauren and Jessica two of the house maids.

"I can't believe she gets to marry Prince Mike, but refuses to anyway." Jessica's nasally voice said.

"No, what I can't believe is that she actually thinks Edward likes her. I mean she is so plain and boring. If anything he should be dating me." Lauren said.

"Okay here's the deal we will get them both, you Edward, and I Mike. Wait she's out of the shower we will come up with a plan later." Jessica hurriedly stated. At this I stopped listening because they started to talk about boring stuff. I dried off and pulled my robe of the hook, putting it on as I walked.

"Good evening ladies." I said as I got out of the bathroom, heading over to my dresser.

"Good evening Princess Isabella, can we help you with anything?" Lauren asked bitterly.

"No thank you I can take care of myself today." I said dismissing them. As they left the room I pulled on a pair of dark wash low rise skinny jeans and a blue sweater. I walked over to my closet looking for comfortable yet nice shoes and instantly found my black flats. Finally I was ready.

I grabbed my messenger bag and took off down the hall. When I neared the steps I slowed down and took them one at a time watching my feet carefully. Unfortunately, when I was one step away from the bottom floor I tripped over my foot and fell. I closed my eyes and brought my hands up to my face but the impact never came. Instead I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me back to a standing position. I heard chuckling and a familiar voice say, "You can open your eyes now."

When I looked up I saw the person I never expected to see again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………_Authors Note: It's a cliffy. I hoped you liked the chapter and sorry again for the late update. Please Review. – Gets down on knees and begs- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!_


	10. Sorry! Author

Author's Note

Okay guys I am sorry I haven't updated in like forever so but I have a question for I know my poll is asking if I should discontinue my story or if I should keep going so that is my first part of the question. Now the second part is if you want me to start from where I left off or completely start over and make the chapters longer and more detailed.

No matter which one you pick though I won't be able to start continuing my writing till February because of History Day and the Foreign Language Festival. So send me a message or review telling me what you should think I should do.

Thanks so much guys for reading my story!!!! I really appreciate it.

~JaspersRealAlice~


End file.
